luffy's thundering adventure
by w1lliam
Summary: Luffy meets shanks at 6, doesnt eat a devil fruit and during a grand line adventure with his gramps is thought lost until he reapears at 10 a lot stronger and smarter and he is also hiding something, how did he get so good at using haki anyway? On an unrelated note; the sound of a bell ringing could be heard across paradise, mariejoa and east and south blue the day after ace left
1. luffy's secret

**Hey everybody this is one of my, maybe gonna be more than just a one shot, oneshot**

 **Lets get to it**

 **Legend:**

"talking"

'thinking'

" **Attack name"**

 **Scene or place: time**

" _Den den mushi talk/short memory"_

Luffy meets shanks at 6, and after a sea adventure where he was thought lost at 7 and returns when he is 10 he also meets ace and Sabo that same year, he does occasionally disappear but always returns within a day or three, he disappeared for weeks after ace leaves, though he always manages to reappear within days of garp visiting and disappears again a few days after he leaves

On an unrelated note; the sound of a bell ringing could be heard all across paradise, mariejoa and large parts of east and south blue exactly one day after Ace set sail

Tags: diff df Luffy, smarter then he wants to be Luffy, stronger Luffy, east blue gonna be boring

 **Story start**

 **Chapter 1: luffy's secret**

 **Unknown place: unknown time**

"So this is the last time you will visit for a while, eh?" an old bearded man asked

"Yep" a young man wearing a strawhat answered with a smile "it's hard to disappear while traveling on a ship, I'll keep in contact with you. We do have a queen den den mushi here after all."

"And one of those rare white ones connected to it" the bearded man added "go, Luffy, tomorrow is the big day after all, isn't it?"

"Yea it is" the young man, Luffy, answered "keep everyone in line please old man Gan Fall"

"That I will do 'god' Luffy"

"I'll visit with my crew sometime in the future with my crew, the plans for 'it' better be ready when I'm back, I wanna take it to that water 7 place the voice keeps talking about, see if they can build 'it'."

With that, 'god' Luffy a.k.a. Monkey D. Luffy in the blue sea, left the white white sea, Angel island and Skypea in a flash of lightning, he would return about a month later with a lamb ship and 5 crew members

 **Dawn Island, windmill village: the next day**

"Bye everyone!" Luffy shouted "I'll see you guys again when I'm pirate king"

On the shore a group was waving Luffy goodbye, and a grumpy old man was grumbling about how he was going to ruin the village's reputation

His journey was about to end when a large sea king appeared. However, a blast that felt like power and will personified scared the beast off, it wouldn't be seen for a month. And Luffy left laughing.

 **East blue seas near shells town: a few days and a few misadventures later, including one involving a whirlpool**

Luffy was in the air, using one of the three techniques gramps showed him during one of his visits in an attempt to convince Luffy to join the marines, **geppo** he called it, after his boat sank in a whirlpool. After going a bit into the air he felt a large concentration of voices moving in the distance behind him. He turned around and could spot one of those luxury cruisers in the distance and decided to sneak onto the ship. After ascending even higher he flew towards the ship, knocked the watch men out for a few minutes and dropped onto the ship, thinking about how he learned about haki and subsequently decided to keep his power hidden for as long as possible…

 **Flashback, above Skypiea, gods temple: Luffy just turned eight and had his DF for just half a year**

"Old man Gan fall I've been … feeling people and animals ever since I ate this fruit" Luffy asked "do you know what that is?"

This surprised Gan fall and, thinking he knew what it was said: "I think I know what it is, it's something we call mantra here"

"mantra?" Luffy asked

"yes, mantra, although I've met a group from the blue sea that called it observation haki" gan fall said " it allows you to hear the voices of people's minds, and allows you to know where they are, measure their strength and if you get better, even know what they are going to do even before they do it"

"awesome!" Luffy shouted in wonder, before he added "but if they call it observation haki, could there be more forms of haki?"

'the boy is smarter than he looks, he just doesn't show it often' Gan fall thought before explaining: "that is what I thought too, so when I asked the explained the 3 forms of haki: the first is observation haki, or as we call it, mantra that I just explained, the second is armament haki, in its base form allows on to form an invisible coat of armor around your body and use it to hit devil fruit users despite the immunities they have" "so someone could hit me even though I'm electricity?" Luffy interjected.

"yes, it looks like the training we gave you payed off after all" gan fall said

"I still don't like to think, but at least it doesn't hurt anymore" Luffy agreed

"let's get back to haki, the last one is something I'm sure you have, seeing how you knocked out almost everyone here not long after you arrived here without doing anything, it's called conquerors haki, and allows you to overpower weak willed minds and cause them to faint, and allows you to tame even the most dangerous of creatures, at least, that is what that Rayleigh fellow explained, speaking of him, he did give me his number, so I will try calling him."

 **Gods temple: a few minutes later**

" _Hello this is Shakkie's rip off bar with whom am I speaking?"_ a female voice asked

"You are speaking with Gan fall, an old friend of Rayleigh, who gave me this number, speaking of him, can I speak to him?

" _You're lucky, he is just back from one of his trips, here, *rummaging* hello, silvers Rayleigh here, what can I help you with old friend?"_

"Well I just met this boy who seems to have talent in both mantra and this conquerors haki you told about when you and roger were here. And I was hoping you could train him"

" _I will if you can send him here, seeing how getting up to you is kinda hard."_

"that won't be a problem, the boy has eaten one of those devil fruits and is perfectly capable of travelling alone through the sky"

" _Well that makes things easier. I'm at shabody, just tell the boy to look for an island near the red line with lots of bubbles and look for the strongest aura, or voice, as you guys call it up there. Send him once you think he's ready to go, ill be waiting for 2 months before I go explore the island again, I will also be testing him before training him so he better have some spirit"_

"I will get him one of my best mantra users to train him and send I'm to you within the month, and don't worry I'm sure he will pass you test, he does remind me a lot of roger, after all" gan fall said

 **Skypiea: the next day**

"Luffy this is one of my guards, his name is frank, and he will be training you in using mantra listen to him and train as hard as possible, but don't use your power, okay?"

Luffy nodded with a serious face, and after listening to the guards explanation got started training together

 **Shabody: start of the second month**

Lightning boomed through the sky a short distance from the red line and suddenly shot away from the red line and impacted on a calm patch of mangrove just before a bar called shakkie's rip-off bar. The lightning formed into a young boy wearing a strawhat. The door opened just after Luffy finished reforming.

The first thing Rayleigh saw was a strawhat that looked very, very familiar and a young boy with a scar under his left eye wearing it.

" _Where is your arm, and for that matter, where is the strawhat you are so fond of?" "those? I bet them both on the new generation"_

Shaking himself out of the memory, Rayleigh thought to himself 'well if shanks bet om him, I'm going to be training him no matter what, I'll still going to be testing him though' "so you are the boy my friend Gan fall spoke of, what is your name?"

"I'm monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be the pirate king!"

"Monkey D. eh? Are you related to Monkey D. Garp by any chance?" Rayleigh asked 'another D.? Maybe he is the one'

"you know gramps?!" Luffy shouted before adding fearfully "don't tell him I'm here, please"

"I won't, but I will be training you in something your gramps can do too"

"You mean this haki stuff? Teach me, please"

"I will, but only after you spar with me for 2 minutes"

"Ok, lets go **1000 volt raiken** "

With that Luffy punched the air and a large fist made of electicity shot forward and would have hit Rayleigh had he not dodged before the attack left Luffy's fist rayleig attacked once the attack left Luffy's fist because the boy overextended himself, and tried to turn into electricity but was hit regardless

"so this is the armament haki old man gan fall talked about right ossan?"

"yes, and one of the things I will teach you in the coming year, if you can survive for 1.5 minutes longer"

"What is your name anyway, ossan?" Luffy asked as he zapped away to avoid another punch

"Rayleigh" Rayleigh answered even as he sped over to where Luffy was going to reappear

The rest of the fight went on, Luffy trying to avoid being hit while sending increasingly stronger **raiken** after Rayleigh whenever he got the chance; the boy was hit many times, but didn't seem to stay down

"this is gonna be my last attack" Luffy said, as he held his hands together a ball of electricity formed and started spinning, it got bigger and bigger until it was the size of Luffy's hand and Luffy shouted **" 10.000 volt kaminari cannon"** the ball flew towards Rayleigh, and even curved slightly, homing in on Rayleigh while he dodged, but after passing him exploded, sending lightning everywhere in a diameter of 5 meters, Rayleigh missed the explosion by just millimeters and felt his graying hair stand on end. And when he looked behind him he saw a crater in the shape of the attack's explosion

"Well, that was 5 minutes instead of 2, but I haven't had so much fun since me and shanks" "you know shanks!" "-sparred last time he visited. Yes I know shanks, he was a chore boy on the pirate ship I sailed on" Rayleigh said, "you pass by the way, and we are lucky no one noticed us, if anyone knew you had the 'invincible' goro goro no mi they would be flocking to get you to join them or kill you, and if that happens you can't become pirate king"

"No way! I promise to hide it as long as possible"

"at least hide it from your gramps or he would be forcing you to join the marines, you can only truly reveal it once you become a strong pirate" Rayleigh explained, and added "now let's go find a boat to steal, we need to go to a certain island in the calm belt, where you can practice both your haki and your powers without people watching"

 **Rusukaina: 5 days, a shipwreck and 3 more days later**

After shipwrecking in just before the calm belt due to a storm the duo swam/floated-zipped the rest of the way there

"Welcome to your training ground and home for the next year"Rayleigh said

"Feels dangerous here, there are at least a 100 creatures I won't be able to defeat without my powers" Luffy said, using his rudimentary haki skills aided by his powers

"Try 400 you won't _survive_ without your powers, 600 you won't defeat without your powers and only 100 you could defeat without them" Rayleigh said

"You can sense that much?! Awesome!" Luffy said and then added "let's get training"

"Alright but first a few rules to make it harder for you: rule 1, no powers without my permission, if you use them anyway, no food for you for a whole day"

"… That would mean I would miss 5 meals and 30 snacks! Every day if I use my powers without you telling me to"

'Gluttonous much?' Rayleigh though before saying "rule 2, stay with me until you can at least defeat every animal with your powers. Again, disobey this rule and no food for a day. That's it, any questions?

"Is there any place I could keep my hat to prevent damaging it?"

"Well there is one place…"

Luffy left his hat at a bulbous tree and started training (what, there is no dramatic scene for that, he just wants to protect his hat)

 **Rusukaina: the next year, time to go back to Skypiea**

"Time to go, will you be fine going back to Shabody alone old man Rayleigh-sensei?

"Yes, I'll be fine; I'm still amazed you mastered the basics within a year, though you already had your potential unlocked and that usually takes the longest"

"Yes I know, though are you sure you'll be safe?"

"For the second time I'm fine, I told you I wasn't the first mate of the pirate king by being weak, and this island was a nice workout to get me in shape, so I think I'll be swimming the whole way, with a stop at amazon lily and rightside-up of course, I always wanted to see the famous waterrise they have there."

"Right" Luffy said, sweatdropping at the fact that he seemed to consider a swim from Rusukaina to shabody a vacation. "bye, see ya when I'm 17"

"I have no doubt we will meet again" Rayleigh said, watching Luffy transform into lighting and zip away at the speed of lightning, leaving thunder in his wake, before diving into the water of the calm belt, intent on visiting Gloriosa and the three girls he rescued, and watch the famous waterrise on rightside-up island

 **Flashback end, back on the cruise ship: the same time we went to the flashback**

"let's take a look around" Luffy said sneaking into the ship, feeling both the people on the ship as well as the ambush the ship was sailing towards

 **To be continued by me and whomever wants to use this idea**

 **please review**

 **Now, let's explain the attacks:**

 **Volt= the power levels of an attack lowest voltage is 100 and the highest voltage is one billion but the max is 500 million without hurting himself too. each attack has a min and a max amount of volts that can be put into one atack**

 **Raiken= lightning fist: a ligtningbolt shaped like a fist, self-explanatory. voltage levels: min 100, max 10.000**

 **Kaminari cannon= lightning cannon: a round orb is created and shot at an opponent it has limited homing capabilities and explodes once it hits something or misses the target, everything within the blast radius is shocked and with higher voltages, vaporized (measured from an average marine soldier), very destructive to terrain the diameter of the explosion is min 5 and max 50 depending on voltage, be careful of friendly fire with this one. Voltage levels: min 10.000, max 1.000.000**

 **Non cannon locations:**

 **rightside-up island: an island that is the cornerstone of the Florian triangle. On one side is the Florian triangle and close to the other side are the protective currents of the government only basin current 4 of the 7 logs converge here to point to Fishman Island with the others going through the florian triangle, having already locked onto fishman island from the 2 other islands one of which being water 7 the other being the nearby island of pucci (it exists in canon, its connected by sea train to water 7)  
rightside-up is famous for being the only new world esque island in paradise it is for that reason also known as hell in paradise by new world veterans. It is also famous for having its gravity inversed, meaning the island floats in the air and people live on the bottom of the island, the only way to reach the island is by navigating up a rock formation called inverse channel that goes up and then inverts to grant access to the bottom of the island, entering to the island is harder than leaving it thanks to its main tourist attraction the waterrise: water falling up from the sea onto the bottom of the island and then flows to inverse channel and back into the sea  
there exists a (true) rumor of a hidden channel that leads to the top of the island and a current that leads into the sky this is the only constant access point to the white sea from paradise it does however have a 90% mortality rate (and the only known navigators capable of reliabliy navigating to the white sea would be post timesip Nami, and 'nutty' Bill who lived on the island, but the guy passed away a year after the pirate king was executed, the guy got very rich guiding people up the current, knowing it is a one-way street and using dials to go back down on his own, he is responsible for bringing the non-native den den mushi to the white sea and the white white sea)**

 **Misc. non-canon stuff**

 **Queen den den mushi: these rare den den mushi variants are the hubs of the den den mushi network, capable of relaying signals across the world, provided you use the right prefix to a number (in the sky island one the number is 0485-normal number) it can also communicate with baby den den mushi acros the same range a normal den den mush could without relaying, or communicating, with the queen**

 **it is also a black and normal den den mushi in one, depending on its settings. dialing a number allows you either to call them or when in spy mode, listen in on all the chatter going to and leaving that den den mushi, it also records any number dialed while spying and puts it in its memory it also has a screen functionality allowing features such as seeing the phone numbers called while spying on a specific number and seeing all the numbers dialed in the past to and from the den den mushi while in call, modus. It does however only have enough memory for 600 numbers: 500 for spying on other den den mushi's, divided among the den den mushi's spied on and 100 for in the 'callers' memory**

 **You still have to scramble the signal using a white den den mushi while calling to prevent black ones from intercepting. It also helps the queen to stay hidden while in listening mode the queens can't listen and call at the same time however**

 **There are only 10 known queens in the world, 6 are in the hands of the world government with one confimed to be on mariejoa, and another confirmed to be on marineford the othr four are confirmed to be somewhere in the four blues; every blue has one hidden on one of the many islands, its location only known to the five elder stars, the commander in chief, the fleet admiral and the highest commanding officer on the island where she is with only fleet admiral and above knowing the locations of all five queens on the seas, and only the five elder stars knowing the location of the one on mariejoa**

 **The final four are in possession of the yonkou, only the yonkou and its highest officers know of its location though it is confirmed whitebeard has it hidden on one of his 5 main ships and shanks is known to visit a certain island in the calm belt very often, however no one has found any evidence of the queen being on that island**

 **The final queen is unknown to all except Luffy and former god Gan fall, its location is in gods temple above Skypiea**

 **Well I will be honest, try as I might I cannot devise a way to continue my time travel story so I will put it up for adoption, while also trying to find inspiration, maybe even from this story I will post this chapter I'm both my one-shot story collection and as a standalone story, let's hope this one goes better**


	2. plundering the pirate, attacking marines

**Hey welcome back to thundering adventure lets get to it,**

 **Legend:**

"talking"

'thinking'

" _den den mushi talk"_

 **attackname**

 **scene: time**

 _short memory_

(authors note)

 **Story start**

 **Chapter: 2 plundering the pirates, attacking marines**

 **The cruise ship: 5 minutes later**

it was in one word: panic. People were running everywhere as the pirates ambushed the cruise ship and boarded it the only two not panicking were Luffy and strange orange haired girl he spotted, who acted like she was waiting for it. Both boarded the -so much pink it burns your eyes- ship that, according the girl, Nami, reading her thoughts using his devil fruit enhanced observation haki (and his ability to hear the voice of all things, but Luffy doesn't know that yet), belonged to someone called 'iron mace' Alvida. After knocking some leftover pirates out Luffy went to the kitchen, where he found a weak, pink haired boy

"Don't kill me please" the pink haired boy, Coby stuttered

'hey, it happened again' Luffy thought at the same time before answering "I won't"

Coby let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding only to suck it back in when two pirates entered the room with a heavy barrel rolling in front of them they spotted Coby and Luffy, knowing Coby, but not Luffy, they drew their swords and were promptly punched in the face or gut by Luffy at high speed, leaving two holes in the wood as the two went flying

"Who are you?" Luffy asked

"My name is Coby" Coby answered still shaken from the display of strength of the lean boy in front of him "what is your name?"

'The voice was right' Luffy thought while answering enthusiastically "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be pirate king"

Needless to say the conversation ended with Coby being bonked over the head after declaring it impossible, Luffy simply answered "I'm gonna make it, and if I die trying, that's fine too."

This inspired Coby who asked shyly "do you think I can be a marine?"

"A marine? Sure, as long as you have the resolve you can do anything" Luffy answered

"Well, than I'm gonna become a marine and catch alvida" Coby replied, fire burning in his eyes

"Who are you going to catch, choreboy?" a new voice asked

A shadow was looming left of Luffy, It revealed a woman who looked more like a dwarf planet than a human being (who thought she was as attractive as she looked, dwarf planets do have a relatively strong gravity after all)

"a-a-alvida" Coby stuttered, all his confidence gone

"I will only ask you once and, if you answer right, I will only let you off with a punishment instead of just killing you" the dwarf planet said "who is the most beautiful wom-" "who is this ugly whale?" Luffy interrupted

This made the woman see red and as she was preparing to swing. Coby tried to save him, before remembering Luffy's conviction and insulting her lack of beauty too. At this the woman was encased into a dark aura as she prepared to turn the two into stains on the floor as the swing came closer Luffy stepped in front of Coby and used what his gramps called **tekkai,** once again happy he showed and at least provided a rudimentary explanation, which allowed the combat savvy Luffy to reverse engineer **geppou, tekkai** and **soru**. And to think it was in an attempt to get Luffy to join the marines, baiting him with three more techniques to show him and teach all of them once he joined the marines, well he was sure he would encounter those techniques along his journey, he was going to be fighting the marines after all.

The mace came to a dead stop, and was bent in the spot Luffy was hit

"my turn, **soru** " with this Luffy shot forward and delivered a devastating punch to Alvida's gut, sending her flying, and adding another door/hole to the next to the door and the two previous holes in the kitchen there were shocked gasps and murmerings of this being some guy called Roronoa Zoro before someone disproved those claims, saying this Zoro guy used swords and was captured at the marine base in shells town last time he heard of him, this intrigued Luffy, and decided to recruit Zoro if he liked him and was a good fighter.

As he left, Luffy grabbed Coby and jumped into the small sail boat he saw down in the water

Nami was shocked, some lunatic decided to jump onto her escape vessel holding a wimpy looking pink haired boy in his arms. And even hat the guts to order her to set sail for shells town, if it wasn't for the fact that she was planning to go there anyway, and his strange charisma, she would have thrown them overboard. Instead she opted to just do what he said, and, once they were on course, start a conversation

"Hello, my name is Nami, and who are you two?" Nami asked

"I'm Luffy and this boy here is Coby, he wants to become a marine" Luffy answered

"And you?" Nami asked Luffy

"I just want to meet this Roronoa Zoro guy I heard about, he sounds strong" Luffy answered "and, if I like him and has potential, I will ask him to join my crew" he added, in a way that made it feel like Luffy wouldn't take no for an answer

"Crew?" Nami asked before her voice turned suspicious, with undertones of hate "Are you a pirate?"

"Not yet, I'm kinda just a wanderer looking for strong people with potential, to start a pirate group with" Luffy said "speaking of potential, yours is very high, especially on the area of navigation and weather prediction. I can sense it"

"Well, I am one of the best, if not The best navigators in east blue" Nami added with a hit of pride

…then she realized something "you said you could sense my potential, how?"

"Advanced haki technique" was al he said

"Haki? Whats that?" Nami asked

"Secret, I'll tell you if you join my crew"

"No way!" she screamed automatically. Though in reality she was very tempted to join 'damn him and his charisma' she thought

"Suit yourself, the offer is open until I leave for the grand line" Luffy answered

"What do you think about when you think about pirates"

"I'll tell you after you told me"

"Pirates are scum, they steal and kill for fun, and have no regard for others" she answered, adding silently "they killed my mother" she didn't know why she said that to the pirate to be, had he already demolished so much of the wall she had built around herself after such a short time? little did she know that wall was about to be dealt a decisive blow

Luffy removed the strawhat from his head, looked at it and said "a pirate saved my life when I was 6. he lost his arm to protect me and gave me this hat, asking me to give it back once I've become a great pirate, and the pirate king. I know not all pirates are like that, most are like you described Nami, but that isn't me, a pirate to me is someone with freedom, someone who can go on an endless adventure, someone who does what he thinks is right, even if it is seen as wrong by the world and are labeled a criminal because of it, just like not all marines are good, not all pirates are bad, some just want to have freedom" the last part was aimed both at Nami and Coby the sooner he knew the world was not black and white but a shade of gray with darker and lighter spots, the better a person and marine he would become

Both the offer and his answer left Nami in deep conflict.

Coby likewise was in deep thought, silently hoping Luffy was wrong on the not all marines are good part. Too bad that illusion would be broken very, very soon.

 **Shells town: 6 hours later, beginning of the evening**

Luffy and Coby were walking along the main road, Nami had left them saying she had to do some stuff. And that if he wanted to travel with her, he better be done with whatever he needed to do at noon or she would leave, with or without him.

"So, where is this Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy asked himself, noticing the townsfolk scoot away from him

Luffy extended his senses, looking for the strongest voice who didn't sound like a marine, he soon found it, on the yard on the right side of the entrance was a strong mental presence, yet seemed physically exhausted, Luffy ran towards said yard and started climbing the wall with Coby

"That demonic presence, that headband, there's no mistaking it, that's Roronoa Zoro" Coby half said half stuttered

It was at that moment a little girl came into the yard, she brought him some rice balls, which Zoro promptly spat it out saying they were too sweet. The girl was in tears, yet Luffy could feel he was grateful for the meal having only spat out a small bit of the bite he took, it was at that moment a smug looking boy came onto the yard, he insulted the girl and had the two marines following him to throw her out under threat of telling his dad and then proceed to stomp on the rice balls of the girl and insulting Zoro.

After that situation subsided Luffy jumped over the wall, walked to Zoro and greeted him

"What do you want?" Zoro asked darkly "here to mock me? Like that son punk?"

"Nope, I just wanted to meet you" Luffy grinned despite the scary aura Zoro had "the name is Luffy by the way"

"Just here to meet me, eh?" Zoro asked "why?"

"To see if you want to join my crew, you seem like a good guy" Luffy said

"Tempting, but no, I want to prove that son punk wrong by staying her a whole month"

"Ok, suit yourself" Luffy said as he turned around

"Wait" Zoro hoarsely shouted "please, feed me the rice ball"

"Are you sure, it has dirt on it" Luffy said

"I don't care, just do it"

Luffy gave Zoro the dirtied rice balls, and Zoro ate them and asked Luffy to tell the girl they were delicious

In a moment of de ja vu Coby wondered if the base captain, morgan was the boy's father, and got confirmation once every person within earshot fled faster than lightning

That evening in a inn that coincidently belonged to rika's mother they heard Zoro's story, about how he protected her from the boy's, Helmeppo's vicious pet wolf and how he took all the blame, and was tied up for 3 weeks'without food and water, with one more week to go before he was freed

That same evening Luffy asked if there was a den den mushi available anywhere, to which Ririka, rika's mother and the owner of the inn, told him that morgan confiscated all den den mushis, to prevent his corruption from being discovered so Luffy went to a private spot, took out his baby den den mushi and hoped he was within range on his queen, apparently he was just within range if the slight static background noise was any indication

"Hello?" Luffy asked

" _Ah, Luffy that was quick"_ came the slightly static voice of Gan fall _"I hear you are using your baby den den mushi, why? Haven't found a normal one yet?"_

"No the town I'm in is being oppressed by a corrupt marine officer and he confiscated all the den den mushi's to avoid being found out"

" _That explains it" Gan fall said "now, what were you calling for?"_

"I was wondering, is my **storm mix** already in production, because I have an idea"

" _No, everything should be ready within a few days though. What was your idea?"_

"Do you think we could turn Skypeia and the White White Sea surrounding it into a floating movable fortress that can produce storms for me to use in attacks"

" _That is an outrageous idea, it sounds just like you, and if my guestimate is correct, we could be done within the month if god's workforce is on it every day and night, with shifts, of course, maybe even faster if we can get the help of the shandians and the population of angel island, we would need a thick ring of island cloud, which is luckily already the case, surrounding the white white sea and we will need lots of jet dials, thank goodness they weren't extinct as we thought, for extra propulsion and milky dials to reconnect the the white sea and the white white sea if we sever the connection and let Skypiea drift or fly, kind of like docking or undocking with a ship. We could also try and implement an electrical propulsion system for when you are present, we could even use thunder dials to power the system for about a month after you leave if we can gather enough dials for that."_

"Wow, I hadn't even thought about all that, I just thought a movable floating island fortress that can make storms appear was cool" Luffy said

"Of course Luffy, I know that you are using your head more, but you are still someone who thinks with his heart, and that makes you such a great leader, and makes people want to follow you"

"I know, just wait to cut the milky rope one I've arrived, I'll take the all or nothing route by the way"

"The knock up stream, may your devils luck be with you. On another note, have you already thought of a name?"

"Yes" Luffy said, his grin audible in his voice "The Thunder Fortress"

 **Skypiea : at the same time**

"I will get onto it, Luffy and with any luck we will be ready with the dial propulsion by the time you arrive, and very far into the creation of the electric propulsion system in the meantime, until that is ready we will prepare a sail for giant jack, so we can ride the wind more efficiently" gan fall said/ mumbled to himself

" _I'll leave the details to you"_ Luffy said _"bye"_ and with that the weak connection between the baby den den mushi and the queen was severed

'that boy, he comes up with the most amazing ideas sometimes, and seems dumb as a cloud next, well we are lucky most of the work was already done by nature all we have to do is create a system that converts electricity into movement and the build it on a massive scale and make a sail for giant jack, the jet dials we have thousands of now that we found their hidden breeding ground, again thanks to Luffy, and installing them for propulsion is easy, 50% on the back, two times 20% on either side for steering and the other 10% on strategic locations to increase maneuverability… those final 10% are going to give me some trouble, maybe I will need some of gods engineers to help with that while the rest develops the electrical propulsion system' Gan fall thought. He would set Luffy's men to work the next day.

 **Shells town: dawn of the next day**

It was dawn, and helmeppo was up early, he was bragging about how he would execute Zoro in the evening, because he was bored of him.

Once Luffy heard that he went to Zoro and relayed the news, and once Zoro promised to join him if Luffy brought him his swords Luffy went on his way. Long story short, Luffy rushed the base and tore it up, destroying a certain statue in the process, took helmeppo hostage, asked him for Zoro's swords, found Zoro's swords and jumped out of the window when he saw Zoro surrounded by marines aiming their gun at him at the order of a man with an axe for a hand

 **With Zoro: at the same time**

Zoro was thinking about his life, about how he lost a thousand and one times to a girl before she died falling off the stairs, impaling herself on her freshly sharpened kantana, having forgotten to take the sheath upstairs with her, her last wish was for Zoro to have her katana and fulfill their dream for her

He thought about how he set sail in search of Mihawk, about all the swords he broke creating his style, and for the respectful ceremony he held for each and every one of them, no matter how badly they were made

He thought about the two incompetent bounty hunters he sometimes helped

That was when what only could be described as a wave of power washing over him, it made him waver for a second, but otherwise didn't affect him, the marines, howeve wer all knocked out on the ground, Luffy landed in front of him with his swords, with a grin, seemingly pleased with something, cut him loose and asked him to prove himself by defeating Morgan as fast as possible

" **oni giri"** was all Zoro said, and morgan was defeated, 'well I did say: as fast as possible' Luffy thought still pleased to have someone with so much combat potential, and such a strong will, as his first mate

"Zoro let get some food, and then we're leaving" Luffy said

As Luffy and Zoro were eating at Ririka's inn, while Coby was just coming down from his first good night of sleep since his enslavement by Alvida, some marines entered, Coby was quick to ask them to ask them if he could join, and while he was denied at first, Luffy promised he would help, and asked the marines if they could contact Monkey D. Garp, wondering why he asked that, but obliging anyway, they contacted HQ who after asking the name of the boy who asked them to call him, were connected with Garp, the marines and Coby were shocked as they had immediately connected the dots once the boy announced his full name, right after he asked to call _Monkey D._ Garp

"Hello gramps" Luffy announced

" _Luffy! Have you finally decided to stop being foolish and join the marines?"_ Garp asked

"nope, but I have found a boy with potential, who wants to join the marines, I have a feeling he can go far, maybe even become a fleet admiral, if you train him, be warned he may look a bit wimpy, but he has both the drive and potential to go far"

" _Why not, I ain't got nothing better to do anyway, where is the boy? So I can get him and any friends he makes between now and me getting there"_

"I'm leaving him ant the marine base at shells town, you can also pick up a corrupt marine captain here, my first mate defeated him"

" _Is that so? I had heard rumors of a corrupt officer at that base but we never had enough evidence to investigate. Anyway I'll be there within 2 weeks, you marines better drill the basics into him, so o won't have to do that once I get there"_ Garp answered

"Sir, yes sir" was chorused from the marines present

" _Good, I gotta go, got my ship to prepare"_ Garp said, and promptly hung up

"well since you have Garp's grandson vouching for you even if he wants to be a pirate, I'm willing to give you a chance, I'm commander ripper, and I will be drilling the rules into both you and helmeppo's head" ripper said

"helmeppo? Why him too?" Coby asked

"the boy needs to learn some discipline and I have the feeling some time with the marines will be good for him" ripper said he then turned to Luffy and Zoro "since you guys aren't official pirates yet and your only crime was escaping from capture and breaking into the base while the commanding officer was corrupt, I'm willing to 'forget' to report your crimes, but in exchange you must have left this island before the end of the day is that alright"

"Okay, let's go, Zoro" Luffy said exiting the building, after leaving a relatively big wad of beri notes for Ririka and her daughter

 **At the docks: a few minutes before noon**

"So you decide to come after all, I was ready to set sail just now" Nami said, before noticing Zoro and asking who he was

"This is Zoro he's gonna be my first mate once we get a real ship and one or two more members" Luffy said

"About that, I have thought about it, and I decided I will be you navigator in return for a favor and if you help me collect one million beri, I need it to buy a village" there was a noticeable sadness in her eyes while she said that

"Great! Another crewmember, where do you think we can get 1 million beri fast?"

"Well, I was searching for a map to the grand line that was apparently in this base, but a prate known as buggy stole it, and it just so happens that he is a known treasure hoarder" Nami said

"alright, let's go"

"His last known location is orange town on the pear islands and that is north east from here… … and done, we just need to keep this heading and wind and we will be there by the evening" Nami said as they sailed off into the distance. Unseen by them, marines were saluting them, and promptly punished themselves for doing so.

 **To be continued**

 **Pleas review, and I will hope the review page will update soon, cause it aint showing the reviews, probably a glitch in fanfiction net**

 **Techniques:**

 **Potential sensing: the higest level of observation haki reachable without being one of the one in a billion people who are able to hear the voice of all things. It allows to sense the potential someone has and can reach in the future potentiall and power are listed in the section below**

 **Storm mix: the chemical that produces storms called deathpia by Enel in cannon, in this continuity it was discovered by accident by one of gods scientists who were looking for ways to increase the already near infinite potrntial of Luffy's lightning powers, Luffy has both a small bag on his person for emergencies. This, once activated, creates a 5 min storm of a kilometer in diameter and allows for 10 el thors, or one small raigo. And he has the recipe with him and is proficient in creating it. It is activated by an electric current and, once activated creates rainless pitch black stormclouds.**

 **The ingedients are very similar to the ones used in dance powder the main difference is that the ingredient that causes moisture to gather once burned, is instead replaced by an ingredient that causes negatively charged ions to gather in the sky once exposed to an electric current, using the smoke created from the current to trap the ions In the sky until used by luffy in the form of lighting**

 **A if I continuous supply was present the storm could cover a whole blue if it had that long to growm and the raigo could potentially grow to the size of the basin current (the government only current that connects enies lobby impel down and marineford) though this would exhaust a fully fit Luffy to the point of near death, the best manageable size would be twice the size of marineford without taxing himself is the storm is large enough**

 **Potential list**

 **Current level (max potential level)[new world average in the relevant class] any number above 10 is super human by new world standards**

 **Luffy in general compared to new world: . 8 (14) [8]**

 **Combat without DF: . . . . 10 (14) [7]**

 **Combat with DF logia class: . . . 14 (20) [7] (many logias who think they are invincible and didn't train with their fruit beyond transforming on reflex lower the average, otherwise the average would be [9])**

 **Navigation . . . . . 2 (5) [8]**

 **Armament: . . . . . 7 (15) [6]**

 **Observation haki without df enhancments: . 10 without, with df would be 16 (14 without, with df would be 22) [7]**

 **Conqueror haki: . . . . 7 (16) [9]**

 **Intelligence: . . . . . 5 (6) [7] in general, but if solely looking at on the fly battle tactics that number would be 12 (18)**

 **Endurance: . . . . . 10 (15) [8]**

 **Zoro in general compared to new world: . 3 (11) [8]**

 **Sword combat: . . . . . 5 (20) [7]**

 **Swordless combat: . . . . 2 (6) [7]**

 **Navigation: . . . . . -6 (0) [8]**

 **Armament haki: . . . . 1 (10) [6]**

 **Observation haki: . . . . 0 (8) [7]**

 **Intelligence: . . . . . 5 (7) [7]**

 **Endurance: . . . . . 9 (16) [8]**

 **Debt: . . . . . . 0 (infinite) [100,000 beri]**

 **Nami in general compared to new world: . 3 (9) [8]**

 **Combat: . . . . . 2 (7) [7]**

 **Navigation: . . . . . 7 (15) [8]**

 **Armament haki: . . . . 0 (5) [6]**

 **Observation haki: . . . . 1 (9) [7]**

 **Intelligence: . . . . . 8 (11) [7]**

 **Endurance: . . . . . 4 (8) [8]**

 **Will add new entries and update old ones every time a new strawhat is introduced and at the end of an saga to see their growth I will post separate chapters for powerlevel updates between sagas**


	3. the road to the sky and robbing a clown

**Hello im back again, this time with the buggy… arc, chapter? I dunno what to call it, but it features orange town, buggy and his crew, a mayor and a dog**

 **Legend:**

"talking"

'thinking'

" _den den mushi talk"_

 **attackname**

 **scene: time**

 _short memory_

 _real time comment in flashback_

(short authors note/comment)

 **Story start**

 **Chapter 3: how Luffy got up in the sky, and robbing Buggy**

 **Orange town: evening of the same day they left**

"Are we here already!?" Luffy exclaimed

"Yes, we are here" Nami said "both the wind and the currents were favorable, you could have ended up here without my help, but that would take a day or two, with your navigational skills"

"Hey, it's not that I can't do navigation, it's just that normal navigational skills are useless on the grand line" Luffy said in his defense

"Sounds like you've been there before. But let's talk about that later first we gotta find a place to rest for the night that's hidden from any of Buggy's grunts" Nami said, curious about Luffy and his knowledge of the grand line.

As the trio walked around they noticed all houses looked abandoned and some lanes were destroyed, except a pet food store that had a dog guarding it and the bar, but behind the bar was the silhouette of a big (dare I say, Flashy) ship and all the rows of destroyed houses pointed towards it, so Nami decided they should find a house far away from there, to prevent being found or destroyed until tomorrow, when they would rob them blind/ beat them up and then steal all their money and meat/ cut them and drink all their booze (guess who's who)

They found a nice house, not too big and not too small, and best of all it looked completely ordinary and was facing away from the bar where the buggy pirates were partying, decreasing the chanse of discovery, especially if they kept the doors closed, and closed the blinds of the windows

 **In the temporary HQ of Luffy's group: later that evening**

After a short fight for the king size bed that promptly ended with Nami bonking the two boys over the head, hard, and claiming the room for herself, and Zoro and Luffy settling for the couch and the small bedroom respectively, the three future pirates (one of them a secret unwilling current pirate)

"You said normal navigation didn't work on the grand line" Nami began, addressing Luffy "from the way you talked it sounds like you've been there before"

"well, I have mainly been above the grand line, but the only time I visited the grandline was when I was learning haki at 8 to meet my teacher" Luffy admitted

"You lived above the grand line?" Nami and Zoro asked simultaneously

"Yeah, I lived on a sky island for 3 years, from my 7th to my 10th"

"Sky Island?" asked Nami/ Zoro

"*sigh* let me start at the beginning…"

 **Flashback on garps ship on the grand line, closest marine base near Jaya: Luffy just turned 7 and went on a birthday cruise with his gramps** " _you grampa is Garp 'the hero'" Nami shouted "shh not now"_

 **Luffy's POV**

"What do you think of the grand line, Luffy?" gramps asked, walking up to Luffy

"It's awesome" Luffy exclaimed "there are so many adventures here, I can't wait to become a pirmphfb" Luffy was interrupted by his gramps putting his huge hand over his mouth "you are gonna be a marine, got that? Otherwise I'm going to tie you to a bunch of balloons like last time, but then over open sea, you have to start learning to swim anyway" Luffy nodded fearfully, not wanting to be tied to the balloons again _"damn your grampa is brutal" Zoro said "not now" Luffy said before continuing_

 **On route to Jaya, almost there: 3 days later**

"…Watch out… …knock up stream… …Luffy's safety… …need to keep lifeboat ready… "Garp mumbeled walking past Luffy

"the next part is what gramps told me, I dunno if it's true or not"

Luffy spotted something in the distance, he leaned over the railing, fell over the railing right onto a misplaced lifeboat, that lifeboat shot loose and a knocked out Luffy in the boat started drifting towards the forming whirlpool, just as Luffy reached the center the whirlpool, it vanished Garp's marines valiantly tried to rescue him but a tearful Garp held them back, knowing about the dangerous knock up streams in the area, at the same time the sky darkened, as if something was floating before the sun, Garp and his men left the danger zone,

" _gramps was convinced I would die, and he couldn't do anything about it" Luffy said "so he left, intending to bring the sad news to windmill village and hold a ceremony for my supposed death" Luffy finished, "instead of dying I woke up to a sea of white"_

Luffy woke up, and all he saw was himself in a small lifeboat and an ocean of white clouds he was sailing on, Luffy drifted, not knowing what to do

 **White sea on some small island cloud with a single palm tree: 3 days later** _"The White Sea is the name of the sea of clouds 7,000 meters in the sky" Luffy explained "the natives call our oceans the blue sea"_

Luffy just stranded on a cloud that seemed more solid then the rest, it even had a pinapple palm tree, which Luffy promptly climbed and he grabbed a pinapple, and ate it

 **Pinapple island: a week later**

A tired and hungry Luffy saw a small boat, he waved and shouted, and luckily the sailors noticed him they took him in, they took him to the nearest inhabited sky island, it was called birka.

 **Birka: 4 days later**

Luffy had found a place, and managed to survive by stealing and fighting for about 6 months _"I was then found by an old man called Gan fall, and he took me to his home island, called skypiea where I stayed for 3 years, it wasn't until then that I could safely and quietly make my way back"_

 **Flashback end: just after luffys story**

"… Wow" was all Nami and Zoro could say

"Yep, and that wasn't even talking about my childhood on dawn island, where I lived with mountain bandits together with Ace and Sabo"

"Ace… and Sabo… where have I heard those names before?" Zoro asked himself

"You lived with mountain bandits!?" Nami exclaimed before promptly falling silent, and then sighing, hearing the sound of the party still going on in the bar

"Not now, I don't wanna tell anymore stories, so I'll tell you guys another time" Luffy yawned "its late, and I wanna get up early, to beat up buggy and eat their meat" with that Luffy went to his room, and promptly fell asleep once he touched his bed before Nami could correct him

 **Orange town: early morning of the next day**

Three figures were making their way towards the bar, one planning to steal all their treasure, the other two planning to beat or cut everyone up, to distract them, and then joining in the raid stealing all their meat and booze. And any treasure they find.

Nami split off from the two boys, intent on sneaking into the bar from the sides or behind, while Luffy and Zoro busted the entrance down and started going wild on the hung over pirates, Luffy moved around at speeds that a lesser man wouldn't be able to see and Zoro was cutting people open, displaying frightening levels of strength and skill for an east blue swordsman.

Zoro wasn't a lesser man, but even he had difficulty to see Luffy moving, he chalked it up to his relative inexperience, compared to a grand line fighter. It was also at that moment that Zoro realized that he would never be able to beat That man without going to the grand line and gaining strength, skill and experience there, though he would still challenge him if he met Him before he was ready, that was a matter of ambition and honor, and his desire to see exactly where he stood when compared to the very best.

Nami was sneaking around, having just heard the sounds of the battle starting, and it sounded like Luffy and Zoro were doing well, Nami kept sneaking, and found a locked door with two sleeping guards, after ensuring the two wouldn't wake up for a very long time, she went to pick the lock, and after she entered and gushed about the amounts of treasure that was there, she started loading her bags. It was then that she heard a familiar scream, the scream of a man being hit hard in his jewels, but she paid it no mind and kept on filling her bags internally happy she found about 1.5 million beri in money, gold, gems and other valuables, and that meant she was finally done and even had some to spare. She silently squealed in joy.

Luffy was contemplating using his conquerors haki, but he decided against it, his crewmates had to have experience fighting large groups of grunts between fighting a stronger enemy, at the same time. Instead he went towards the big nosed one who was just waking up, and kicked him in the balls, the shrill scream he let loose made even Luffy flinch, and big nose used the moment to escape.

"gyaaa! What was that for you flashy bastard?!" big nose asked

"I just felt like doing that, your name is Buggy right, big nose?" Luffy asked

"yes, my name is Buggy and- WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE!?" Buggy screamed as he pulled four knives from underneath his cape put between his fist **"Bara bara hou"** and launched the fist at Luffy, the fist actually detatched from his body and flew at Luffy at high speed, but Luffy was able to dodge thanks to his haki, despite his surprise of seeing a devil fruit user in the weakest of seas

Luffy contemplated using his powers, but decided against it, because while buggy's potential may be high, he had done nothing to bring it out (yet) except for natural growth, and as a result was only a little stronger than the average south blue pirate (yes south blue, not east, I'll explain at the end of the chapter). So Luffy decided to beat him using only his haki, those techniques gramps showed him and fists

After numerous punches from Luffy and various named techniques from Buggy

"are you really that weak?" Luffy asked "I haven't used a named technique since we started the fight"

"shut up, men get a cannon and fire a Flashy buggy ball at these bastards… ehh!..." buggy fell silent, seeing Zoro just finishing off the last of his grunts, only he and his officers were left so he ordered "Mohji, Cabaji help me beat this flashy bastard"

The two officers were about to attack Luffy, but were interrupted by two blades, one cutting the lion and the other clashing with another sword. "don't interrupt my captain" Zoro had tied his cloth around his head and had a dark smirk on his mouth, and after disposing of the lion and its rider very quickly with his signature 2 sword technique, he turned to the swordman and said "I wonder if you are going to be more of a challenge"

Needless to say he wasn't a challenge, and after he performed some dangerous versions of simple circus tricks he too was defeated, again with Zoro only using 2 swords and his 2 sword version of his **oni giri,** (means: demon slash) the **devil slash**

"Zoro, how's your hand to hand fighting?" Luffy asked after he saw Zoro defeat the 2 officers

"I use swords, I don't need hand to hand fighting" Zoro said, somewhat angry his captain would think he would use fists when he had his way of the sword, and wanted to become the greatest swordsman

"well then wanna beat buggy? He's too weak for me and you need the skill in case you get into a situation where you either cannot use your swords or if you fight an opponent with a skill that counters swordsmen"

"I'll beat him no problem, with my swords, just leave him to me and watch" Zoro said confident (he didn't know of buggy's ability yet)

" **oni giri"** and with that buggy fell apart and played dead "see captain ,piece of cake" Zoro said, his back turned to buggy

"Think again, Buggy has a devil fruit ability, one perfect for countering your skills" Luffy said, and then he zipped over to Zoro's back using **soru** and stopped a floating hand with a knife by punching it away "see?" Luffy said pointing to an unncut buggy missing his left hand

Zoro was wide eyed, surprised at seeing physical proof devil fruit powers exist, and one rendering sharp objects like swords useless "fine I'll try and create mutoryu for emergency use" Zoro grudgingly agreed

"That's all I'm asking" Luffy said

"Alright then" and with that Zoro put his swords back into its sheaths and charged buggy with his fists **"mutoryu: battering ram"**

With that Zoro delivered a devastating duo of punches into Buggy's gut and side before finishing off with a headbutt right into Buggy's face

"That's it!" Buggy screamed "no more holding back **bara bara festival** " buggy split apart into many small chunks, and the all began pummeling Zoro, Zoro was unable to hit anything until he heard Luffy screaming "attack the feet, they don't seem to be able to fly"

While Zoro was being pummeled for what felt like decades but actually was only 4 minutes, Zoro found buggy's feet and stomped onto them and hearing buggy scream in the distance, before taking them into his hands and squeezing **"crush grip"** while he said that, Zoro started squeezing even more, the sound of bones cracking could be heard and buggy fainted from a pain he hadn't felt since he was a chore boy on his former captains' ship. His last thoughts before fainting were 'I'll flashily get you for this pirate hunter, and you to strawhat' and 'that hat looks an awful lot like the one that flashy bastard shanks used to wear'

After buggy fainted, Luffy gathered Buggy's spread out body parts and threw away buggy's head, feet, arms and hands into some direction, his body would be taken by his crew and they would eventually end up with some cannibals. And when they were about to be freed from their flashy prison (sorry, I meant fleshy but I couldn't resist the pun), Buggy would find them. together with a new ally (just read the first cover story of one piece, but instead of chibi Buggy replace it with my version that I just described, I call him orangutan buggy because instead of walking on his feet he would walk on his hands and arms)

No one but Luffy was aware of the man and dog watching the whole fight

 **Orange town pet food shop: an hour or two later**

After the fight was over, and the buggy pirates who were woken up by Luffy woke up the rest of the crew they left town in search of Buggy's missing body parts. It was after that that the two hidden presences revealed themselves to Nami, Zoro and an unsurprised Luffy

The man introduced himself as the mayor of the town, mayor boodle and introduced his canine companion as the only legal resident still living in town: Chou Chou. The others, including himself, fled when buggy arrived and set up shop in town, he explained when he was asked why the dog didn't flee with the rest he showed the reason: an old pet food shop that was both the owners dream and treasure, and the dogs treasure and only memory of his deceased owner the fact that he came to watch at all was a special thing, because he normally would guard the store with his life, to the point if starving if mayor boodle didn't bring him food every day. "He must have seen or felt something special about you guys" mayor Boodle told them

"Well I'm just a wandering man with some companions looking to start a pirate crew" Luffy told the mayor before adding, seeing the mayor's panicked expression "don't worry I'm more a pirate for the adventures and freedom it gives me, I have no interest in terrorizing civilians, marines are another story, but that's because I may be doing stuff the world government doesn't like such as declaring myself a pirate or beating up some corrupt marine"

"Okay, let's go to the boat, and find us a real ship and maybe a new crewmate!" Luffy said excitedly "but first lets split the treasure, you Nami, because you need it, get 2/3 of the total, while we both take 1/6 so you get your agreed upon 1 million beri so you join my crew and Zoro and me both get 250 thousand beri. Nami looked like she wanted to protest, but relented, seeing she had enough to free her village from Him. And she could always 'acquire' more.

 **Ocean near orange town, some random heading in some southward direction: a few minutes later**

"Hey Luffy, where is your treasure?" Nami asked

"Right here" Luffy said, pointing towards his hat

"I was talking about the gold, you idiot" Nami said

"Oh, that" Luffy said "I gave most it to the village they need it more than me and the rest is in a bag in my hat" Luffy took of his hat and showed them a small pouch with some gemstones, which Nami guessed were worth a little more than 50 thousand beri, and while she was somewhat angry at Luffy giving away most of his part she couldn't bring herself to act upon it or even call in her favor, thanks to Luffy practically giving her the last bit she needed to save her village from Him

And with that the group sailed into the unknown

 **To be continued**

 **Question: would you guys mind if I skipped the majority of the syrup village arc? I would provide a summary but I'll only do the last parts properly meaning the fights with Kuro, the Nyanban bros. and jango and his crew. And the acquiring of the merry and the joining of Usopp, please tell me in a review, and while you are at it, also tell me your opinions on the story.**

 **To give you guys time I will make the next chapter an interlude that gives another look into Luffy's past, but this is a story you all know fairly well; the story of how Luffy got his hat.**

 **Buggy's potential is 11, just as high as the yonkou, sans whitebeard, who used to be his max potential, at 12 but is now 11.25 due to old age and declining health. These are the averages by the way, whitebeard's potential at combat with and without DF and endurance are Way higher though it has dropped due to old age and declining health**

 **the new world average is 8 and paradise has an average of 6 the sky isands are between new world and paradise average aka 7 and the four blues have an average between 2 and 5, east blue having the lowest average, followed by south blue, north blue has the highest average, the red line is the weakest of all with 1 even at Mariejoa because of the huge amount 0 potential world nobles compared to the few 2-9+ potentials, the marines, the elder stars, etc. So it goes like this**

 **Red line 1**

 **East 2**

 **South 3**

 **West 4**

 **North 5**

 **Paradise 6**

 **Sky 7**

 **New world 8**

 **New non-canon attacks:**

 **Mutoryu: Zoro's emergency style he is developing for situations where he isn't able to use his swords, it is based around fist and head attacks, and most attacks are a sword less version of his normal attacks, but instead of cutting the opponent most attacks deliver blunt trauma and broken bones, instead of slash wounds and amputated limbs**

 **Mutoryu: battering ram: Zoro delivers a duo of punces in or around the gut and finishes of with a headbutt to the face of his opponent**

 **Mutoryu: crush grip: Zoro grabs a part of someone's body and squeezes his hand with the intent of crushing it, can be both bloody and lethal when used on someone's head and going on until the end, but it's otherwise not lethal, though It can powderize the bones of hands and feet and mince the muscles in the arms and legs to paste, possibly crippling the body part for life, though those effects will only occur on an opponent that has low endurance or is relatively weak compared to Zoro, otherwise you will only feel a very intense pain**

 **Nitoryu: devil slash: a 2 sword version of the demon slash technique aka the oni giri it was developed during his dual wilding phase in his youth and was used as inspiration for his oni giri, when he developed santoryu**

 **Zoro also has itoryu: imp slash: a one sword version of oni giri and the technique Zoro based both the devil slash and the demon slash upon**

 **Theae are all the techniques that Zoro has that don't require 3 swords, at the time he left orange town.**


End file.
